


Say It

by totallyplatonicadultfriends



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyplatonicadultfriends/pseuds/totallyplatonicadultfriends
Summary: In a bedroom battle of wills, David just wants to hear her say it.





	Say It

“Do it.”

“No.”

“Come onnnn, do it,” he flops backward and lands his head in her lap with all the cocky aplomb of a puppy who knows just how adorable he is.

She laughs and strokes a hand through his hair. “No, I’m not going to!”

His pouty bottom lip sticks out and his hazel eyes widen.

“Please, baby. Talk British to me.”

“That’s stupid, David,” she purses her twitching lips, trying to keep the smile off her face. “I can’t just turn it on and off. I’m not a faucet.”

“Well,  _you_  turn certainly turn me on all right.”

Gillian rolls her eyes, a flash of white and blue, and shakes her head. For an Ivy League English graduate, he‘s amused by the lamest of puns.

“You’re ridiculous!”

David flips over, launching himself from her lap, and she suddenly finds herself pinned to the bed by the length of his body and the heat of his gaze.

“I’m what?”

“Insane!”

David threads his fingers through hers and presses her hands into the mattress on either side of her head.

“Nope, I don’t think so.” He nips her gently on the nose and grins as she squirms beneath him, refusing to be the loser in this battle of wills.

“You’re absolutely mad,” she forces the Britishism through her lips on a flat American tone, unable to fight her smile any longer.

He leans down, his lips brushing the shell of her ear with each word. “Oh absolutely. Absolutely mad about you…”

He presses his hips down firmly and she can feel just how mad about her he is. His tongue flicks out to lap the soft spot just beneath her ear. The one he knows drives her crazy. He never plays fair.

“Say it…” His unrelenting tongue traces carnal promises down the slope of her neck.

“Why?” she challenges, desperately scrambling to regain some of her quickly eroding resolve. The things he does with that tongue of his should really be illegal.

He growls low in her ear. “Because it’s so fucking  _sexy_. You have no idea what it does to me.”

She rolls her hips up into him. “I think I might have some idea.”

“Come on. You know what I really want to hear.” His warm breath on her neck makes her shiver; she stifles a moan with a bitten lip. “Say it, Gillian. For me.”

Realizing her lost battle, she finally gives in with a sigh, slipping back into the Received Pronunciation of her childhood.

“I love you, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@totallyplatonicadultfriends](http://www.totallyplatonicadultfriends.tumblr.com)


End file.
